Burning Hearts Mercenary Company
The Burning Hearts Mercenary Group was a faction founded in 2252 by Augustus North. The group's goals were simply to get wealthy by killing those who "deserved to die" (as said by North). In 2281, the group was disbanded after many of the mercenaries as well as North himself were killed by Raphael McCreed as an act of revenge. History After many years of not knowing what to do, Augustus North came up with the idea of creating a mercenary group after seeing some bounty hunters in the Mojave Wasteland. His primary goal was to get wealthy as he loved nothing more than money. He also believed that power stemmed from money and power meant survival. In the beginning, the company wasn't very successful and didn't receive very many contracts. Eventually, North met a man who provided a steady stream of caps and contracts and slowly the reputation for the company built up. More contracts came in and the wealth for Augustus increased. Many more people were employed for the company as it's reputation improved. In 2274, Xerxes Prelich joined North's company and in 2279, Raphael McCreed joined. Both men were exceptional combatants and were placed on many contacts together. They made an excellent team and when a job opportunity came up in 2280 to kill the White Legs' leader, Salt-Upon-Wounds , North immediately placed the two on the job, along with two rookie members. The money for fulfilling the contract was outstanding and North didn't care about whether the team were prepared or not. He ushered them out on the expedition almost immediately. When he didn't hear back from his employees for several weeks, North began to worry. He sent out two scouts to find his team and bring them back. Unfortunately, all that was found was three dead bodies, one of which was Xerxes. Upon hearing of the demises, North assumed that Raphael had also perished in Zion Canyon. One year later, in 2281, Augustus North received a holotape from a courier. After loading it into his terminal, he was shocked to hear Raphael's voice. "I suppose you know that your mercenaries are dead. You probably assumed I was dead too. But no, I'm alive. Thanks for checking up on me you bastard. It's your fault Xerxes and the others are dead and you're going to pay." Once the holotape had stopped, North simply stared in surprise and terror at his terminal screen. After a few minutes, he got up and ordered a security boost and informed all of the guards about Raphael's intentions. For several days, the company failed to complete any contracts that were sent in. The HQ was in lockdown and no mercenaries or staff were allowed to leave. North's paranoia had peaked and he didn't want to die so he began setting up routines for the mercenaries to become guards. North also sent out scouts find Raphael but they were all unsuccessful. Eventually, Raphael arrived at the building with a full stack of weapons. He killed the two guards on the front gate from a distance with his scoped hunting rifle and then snuck into the building. After getting inside the building, Raphael killed more mercenaries who attacked him first. He mainly used his combat knife and pistol to kill these people. Finally, he reached Augustus North's office. They had a standoff with conversation before Raphael decided to shoot him straight through the skull. After this, Raphael left the building in ruins. For a few days after, Augustus North's secretary decided to slowly talk to the remaining mercenaries and tell them of her plan to disband the company. After several weeks, all of the mercenaries had left and she was the only person left. Seeing that nobody else was left, the secretary decided to stay in the HQ, living there even after the company had died. Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries Category:Defunct